the_united_wastelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiders
Raiders are the wasteland equivalent of Vikings and Pirates, roaming the wasteland looking for people to pillage and plunder, between safe havens. The average raider group consists of a few dozen fighters, a half dozen medical people and a dozen slaves, brahmin and horses. Most groups travel for the majority of the year, settling only in particularly bad weather conditions, such as the Gamma Snow of 2235, where a thousand known victims died from radioactive snowfall. Notable Raiders There are various "famous" raiders, most being groups of raiders (called clans) but some being individuals that excelled at pillaging and plundering. A list of these is as follows: * Clan McCulloch - Originally founded by a small group of survivors in the Scottish Highlands, they have grown to become one of the largest clans in the United Wastelands, with a suspected 350 members. They implore a range of guerilla warfare tactics, using cave systems they've discovered in the highlands to increase their efficiency. * Clan Windsor - Although originally devoid of life, a group of non-travelling raiders referred to as Clan Windsor have occupied the castle and have been using it as a base of operations for their nefarious activities. They have a suspected 200-odd members. * Clan Brannagh - Although relatively small in number, Clan Brannagh gets an honorary mention when raider clans are discussed, due to their small number, but high kill rate. Although only comprising of 30-odd members, they're reportedly responsible for the complete massacre of a dozen settlements throughout the wastes, ending each conflict by razing the buildings to the ground. * "Derek Earnest Albert Talbot Hughes" - Little is known about Derek Hughes, other than that he appears to be a one-man killing machine. He is known to travel the wasteland on some form of motorcycle, stopping only to murder, mug and rape those he encounters. No-one has been able to give a good description of his appearance, merely his motorcycle. Those who claim to survive his attacks, of which here are not many, claim that he wore a long black cloak, similar to how pre-war media displayed the grim reaper. Some claim that this is where he got his name from. Category:DangersCategory:NPCsCategory:HostilesCategory:Characters Raider Locations Raiders, despite nomadic, tend to follow specific routes when travelling. Thankfully, a large portion of the pre-war road network has survived the assault of nuclear missiles fired at the area now known as the united wasteland, making travel easy for raiders and normal inhabitants alike. Raiders are known for travelling through the old Sherwood region of the wasteland, as well as spending their resting times in some of the castles that survived the bombs, with Dover, Windsor and Balmoral being three of the most used locations for raider resting. Behaviour Raiders are known for being extremely aggressive towards anyone from a group other than their own. Although they rarely capture them, it is rare for a raider group not to have a slave, if not a small group of slaves, for entertainment, as well as for supply carrying. Additionally, Raiders rarely discriminate between viable targets of their aggression, and throwing themselves into a suicidal situation - most raiders die because they ran into a battle they had no hope of winning.